


Petite sortie ciné

by La_Devoreuse_de_Livres



Series: Parle-moi, Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afternoon at the cinema, Fluff, Just read and have fun!, M/M, i don't know what to say
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres/pseuds/La_Devoreuse_de_Livres
Summary: Stiles demande à son père s'il peut passer l'après-midi et la soirée chez Scott. Mais le shérif n'est pas né de la dernière pluie!





	Petite sortie ciné

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello Internet! :) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit OS Sterek, qui m'a été inspiré d'un fanart trouvé sur Internet. Certain d'entre vous auront, peut-être, lu "Parle-moi, Stiles!". Cet OS peut être considéré comme une petite suite, même si vous pouvez le lire sans avoir lu PMS (je fait un petit rappel des événements ! ^^)
> 
> Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire! ^^
> 
> J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un review, critique ou pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! :)
> 
> (Désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'avaient pas compris pourquoi l'histoire était classée en anglais: je ne suis pas douée! ^^")  
> (And sorry to all the english readers that didn't understand why the story was in french! I'm really sorry!)

-Et tu vas faire quoi chez Scott, déjà ?

-Eh bien, on va jouer aux jeux vidéos, et hum... Travailler notre physique. On a un compte-rendu énorme à faire pour la semaine prochaine. Et tu connais Scott, faut le motiver beaucoup avant qu'il fasse ses devoirs... Et peut-être que je resterai dormir. Dépendra de notre avancée et tout... Donc, c'est ok ?

Le shérif dévisagea son fils pendant plusieurs secondes. Bien entendu, il savait qu'il n'allait pas chez Scott -le loup garou mentait aussi bien qu'un lapin tremblant disant à un loup qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui- et il savait également qui il allait vraiment voir. Mais il ne vouait pas retirer cette petite lumière dans le regard de son garçon, alors il joua le jeu. L'adulte soupira puis donna son accord au lycéen, qui se précipita dans sa chambre, hurlant un « Merci P'pa ! J'te revaudrai ça ! ».

Stiles venait de jeter un sac de sport sur son lit. Il y balança des vêtements de rechange, un chargeur pour son portable et son porte-feuilles. Il ferma son sac puis avisa son bureau. Il soupira et attrapa tout de même son classeur de physique -au moins, il n'avait pas menti sur tout : il avait vraiment un compte-rendu à faire- et le rangea dans son sac. Il le ferma, attrapa sa veste et ses clés, descendit embrasser son père, le remerciant encore. Il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de la maison, après avoir salué le shérif. Il grimpa dans sa Jeep -son bébé bleu, comme il aimait l'appeler- et prit la direction du centre-ville, sous l'œil amusé de son paternel.

Lorsqu'il se gara enfin, il s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans son siège puis attrapa son portable. Il tapota rapidement sur l'écran puis rangea l'objet dans sa poche. Il regarda par la fenêtre, en soupirant, et ferma les yeux. Il repensa aux deux derniers mois. Ces deux mois qui avaient vu sa relation, avec un certain loup-garou grincheux, faire un bon magistral en avant. Il y a encore deux mois, Stiles paniquait dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Il ignorait royalement son meilleur ami et sa meute et il restait tout le temps seul, persuadé d'être toujours le monstre qu'il avait été. Mais le loup avait réussi à briser cette barrière entre son esprit et le monde extérieur. Il avait trouvé les bons mots et les bons gestes pour calmer le cerveau hyperactif du lycéen. Et avait su se trouver une place dans le cœur du jeune homme.

Ce dernier fit justement un bon énorme, surpris par le bruit de quelqu'un frappant à sa fenêtre. Il se redressa, s'étira et sortit de sa voiture.

-Alors, la Belle au bois dormant s'est bien reposée ?

-Ferme-la, Sourwolf. T'avais qu'à te dépêcher aussi. Bon, on va se le voir, ce film ?

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent la direction du cinéma. Ils firent la queue, parlant du film qu'ils allaient voir. Lorsqu'ils commandèrent les places, Derek tendit d'office sa carte bleue, empêchant le lycéen de payer. Ce dernier lança un regard outré au loup. Il lui tourna le dos et alla acheter du pop-corn, seul. « Au moins, il ne payera pas ça ! ». Il prit deux pots grande taille (oui, un loup et un jeune lycéen en croissance, ça mange beaucoup de pop-corn!) et se retourna vers le loup. Ce dernier terminait de régler l'achat des places. Stiles regarda son loup pendant encore plusieurs minutes puis un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter et se retourner. Il se figea, lâchant presque les pots de pop-corn, et fit face à son père.

Le shérif avait un sourire sur le visage. Il regarda son fils, dont le visage passait par différentes couleurs, puis le loup, qui s'approchait lentement d'eux. Lorsque Derek fut à leur hauteur, le shérif lui tendit sa main, afin de le saluer. Main que le loup attrapa et serra d'un poigne masculine -mais pas garouesque, l'aîné Stilinski tenait à sa main-. Stiles, lui, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il revint à la vie lorsque son père s'adressa à lui.

-Tu ne devais pas aller travailler et jouer aux jeux vidéos chez Scott, toi ?

-Heu je hum... Si.. ?

Le lycéen regarda le loup, une demande d'aide muette dans le regard. Derek soupira et releva le regard vers le shérif.

-J'ai invité Stiles au cinéma aujourd'hui. Un nouveau film, qui me plaisait bien sortait et je lui ai proposé de m'accompagner. Et de venir manger chez moi ce soir. Voir dormir, si on restait parler tard.

-Je savais que vous alliez vous voir, je ne suis pas aveugle fils. Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dises directement. Je ne suis pas celui qui va arracher la gorge de ton petit-ami avec les dents.

Stiles baissa les yeux, et souffla. Il se doutait que son père soit d'accord pour qu'il fréquente le loup. Mais le jeune homme se souvenait du passé de Derek et du shérif, et son cerveau avait littéralement allumé les lumières d'alertes, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en parler avec son père. Ce dernier sourit face à son fils, dont le visage reflétait le combat interne que menaient le jeune homme et son cerveau. Il soupira, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres et tapota l'épaule de son fils.

-Bonne séance, tous les deux. Et c'est d'accord pour ce soir. Et, si jamais vous décidez de faire quelque chose d'autre de votre soirée, je compte sur votre bon sens pour vous couvrir convenablement. Sur ce, je vous laisse, les jeunes. Oh et, Derek !

Le loup, qui avait récupéré les pots de pop-corn des mains de l'humain -qui était aussi rouge que la carapace d'un homard-, se retourna vers le shérif.

-Tu me ramènes le trouble-fête ici présent demain avant midi. Et je compte sur ta présence, lors du déjeuné. Bonne journée, les jeunes.

Le shérif les laissa finalement, et Stiles se tourna vers le loup. Ce dernier lui souriait doucement. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'employé du cinéma qui devait vérifier leurs tickets, puis ils prirent la direction de leur salle. Ils s'installèrent au centre d'une ligne de siège -les meilleures places, d'après de lycéen- et parlèrent un peu avant que la séance ne commence.

-Désolé, souffla l'humain

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir dit à mon père que c'était toi que j'allais voir. Et chez qui j'allais passer la soirée. Et dormir.

-Tu n'es pas forcé de parler de nous avec lui, si ça te dérange.

-C'est pas que ça me dérange. C'est juste que... Je sais pas. Je me suis rappelé de nos débuts, et de ton passé avec mon père et ça juste fait flipper. J'ai eu peur qu'il me dise qu'il était hors de question que je sois avec un gars comme toi et qu'il m'empêche de te revoir. Et c'est complètement stupide, parce que mon père n'est pas comme ça mais... Désolé.

Le loup posa son pot de pop-corn par terre et se tourna vers l'humain. Il lui attrapa les mains et l'attira doucement contre lui. Stiles posa sa tête contre l'épaule du loup et soupira. Derek entoura le corps du jeune homme de ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus du crâne.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur d'en parler avec ton père, c'est normal. Et par rapport à notre passé, comme tu as dit, ton père vient me voir de temps en temps au loft pour me demander des coups de main sur certaines enquêtes. Donc, je pense qu'on s'entend bien.

-Je me sens crétin, là...

Le loup rigola et se réinstalla dans son siège. Il récupéra ses pop-corn et les posa sur ses jambes. L'humain se cala de nouveau contre son petit-ami -il pouvait vraiment l'appeler comme ça?- et soupira d'aise. Le film commença. Les deux hommes étaient bien, installés sur leurs fauteuils, leurs membres entrelacés et un film sympathique devant eux.

Lorsque la séance se termina, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs voitures et prirent la direction du loft. Le loup avait tout préparé pour leur soirée. Il avait commandé chinois -Stiles adorait un petit restaurant en ville et Derek avait pensé qu'il aimerait-, préparé des films et installé plein de coussins et deux plaids sur le canapé -l'humain était devenu accro au linge de maison du loup, qui était « tout fluffy ! » d'après lui. Les deux hommes avaient alors partagé un bon repas, tout en parlant et regardant un autre film. Ils finirent enlacés dans le canapé, Stiles emmitouflé dans un plaid et à moitié allongé sur le torse de Derek. L'aîné frottait doucement le dos de l'humain tout en profitant de l'agréable odeur d'agrumes que dégageait Stiles. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, puis l'humain se redressa. Il s'assit sur les hanches du loup, ses mains à plat sur son torse. Derek avait placé ses mains sur la taille de l'humain et les deux hommes se regardaient.

Stiles se mordit la lèvre, inspectant doucement le corps de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier caressait la peau dénudée de l'humain de ses pouces, ses yeux regardant le visage expressif du lycéen. Stiles plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui du loup puis se pencha lentement en avant. Il s'arrêta juste au-dessus des lèvres du loup, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de Derek. Puis, voyant que le loup ne se reculait pas, Stiles combla doucement la distance entre leurs lèvres.

Le baiser était lent et doux. Ils soupirèrent d'aise en même temps. Les mains de Stiles remontèrent sur les épaules du loup. Ce dernier se redressa, contractant ses abdos -Stiles les avait sentit contre son ventre- et se mit en position assise. Il laissa ses mains sur la taille de l'humain et redressa doucement la tête -Stiles était légèrement plus haut du fait de leur position. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à n'avoir plus de souffle puis se séparèrent. Stiles posa son front contre celui de son loup et reprit doucement ses esprits.

Après quelques instants, l'humain entoura le cou du loup de ses bras, les croisant au niveau de sa nuque. Il posa sa tête sur l'un de ses bras, et frotta son nez contre la tempe du loup. Ce dernier frotta son nez contre la gorge de l'humain, humant une nouvelle fois son odeur. Finalement, le loup se leva, portant le lycéen dans ses bras. Il attrapa les deux plaids et se dirigea vers son lit. Il y déposa doucement Stiles, qui somnolait doucement. Il récupéra le sac de l'humain, et le déposa près du lit. Stiles se redressa et se mit en boxer. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, et observa le loup de déshabiller. Ce dernier prit ensuite place dans le lit. Il attrapa un plaid, et entoura son humain avec. Il s'allongea ensuite et étala don bras gauche vers l'humain, qui se blottit rapidement contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du loup, au niveau de son cœur. Il remonta ses jambes contre celles de Derek et soupira.

Derek remonta les couvertures sur eux puis éteint la lumière. Il entoura ensuite son humain de ses bras et les serra contre lui. Il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir.

Le lendemain midi, ils débarquèrent dans le foyer Stilinski, où le père de Stiles les attendait. Ils mangèrent tous les trois ensembles, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils migrèrent ensuite vers le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils lancèrent un film et le shérif put alors observer son fils se blottir contre le loup, passant ses jambes sur les cuisses de Derek. Ce dernier passa un bras autours des épaules de l'humain et le serra contre lui, lui embrassant le dessus du crâne. Stiles releva le regard vers son père, lui souriant. Sourire auquel le shérif répondit tendrement, avant de détourner le regard et de se concentrer sur le film, laissant une légère intimité au jeune couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez me contacter ou suivre mes actualités:
> 
> Mail: dame-zel29(arobaze)gmail(point)com
> 
> Facebook: www(point)facebook(point)com(slash)DameZel(slash)
> 
> Twitter: (arobaze)DameZel


End file.
